ovo_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Jefferhys
"Everyone follow me! I know the way!" -Craig Jefferhys Craig Jefferhys is known for being the main editor at Milton Towers, creating fresh weekly content for the MiltonCraft YouTube channel with his comedy partner and longtime friend; Milton Oliver, with whom Craig has edited and starred in over 100 YouTube videos. Craig is known for his use of the pre-installed mac software editing program, iMovie, claiming it to be a purely stylistic choice and not at all to do with its piss-easy, user-friendly interface. Craig prides himself in being an everyman, understood by all and liked by almost many. His signature steel-grey trilby/cordoba hybrid is considered his trademark, along with any number of denim jackets/ pantaloons. Craig's hobbies include editing, ice hockey and long walks on a beach. The Early Years Craig was raised in Hadleigh, Ipswich by a middle-class white protestant family. Little else is known about his upbringing, save from his father, Craig Jefferhys Sr. having much influence over his editing prowess (and sexuality). Craig claims in an interview with VICE Magazine that he stumbled into his father's study one night to find him hunched over a greasy monitor, rapidly scrubbing keyframes of hardcore gay nugget on an outdated version of Premiere Pro. This sealed the deal for Craig, and from that moment on, he knew he was destined to be a great editor. Craig attended Waltham Greene Academy from 2008 onwards. It was around this time that he met a young boy named Milton on RuneScape, the two quickly bonded over a unanimous love for all things gaming and soon became great online pals. Before too long Milton announced he would be moving to Hadleigh to live with Craig, claiming he was lonely and wanted a buddy to game with. To the protest of Craig's parents, Milton moved into the Jefferhys family basement and began to subside off a life of Mountain Dew and hardcore online gaming. At first there were some complications (Milton making a pass on Craig's sister and Craig's dad chasing Milton down the entire street), but eventually things began to work out. When Milton came of age, he joined Waltham Greene Academy to study alongside Craig in his final years at the school. He would often sneak out of class into Craig's media course to watch him make funny edited videos of things like The Simpsons or the Chuckle Brothers, ultimately leading to the invention of the YouTube Poop, a medium solely created by Craig under the alias 'mahoovis'. The Minecraft Days In 2011, Craig discovered Minecraft by accident on a porngame site and showed Milton. The two immediately fell in love with the block-based sandbox game and began to waste away hours on it. Craig became so enthralled in the mesmerising polygonal masterpiece that he spent an entire week in the basement making a block-for-block recreation of Sonic's Spring Yard Zone with Milton while his parents were on holiday in the Bahamas. The two were consequently expelled from Waltham Greene and opted to just play Minecraft full time, making a massive world known as 'MiltonCraft'. Craig gained 4 stone and his parents ultimately kicked him out in early 2012 at age 17. For a time he roamed the streets with Milton, sponging wifi from local cafes to play Minecraft Pocket Edition on his iPod Touch. Around this time, Milton disappeared for a month and returned with over a million pounds in cash, Craig asked no questions and the duo set about creating their new life. The Formation of MiltonCraft The boys moved to Bristol posthaste, wanting to be closer to their YouTube idols; The Yogscast. By 2014, they had secured an awesome apartment, affectionately named Milton Towers, where they set about creating their own Minecraft themed YouTube channel, named Milton's Channel. Throughout this period, Craig would take pleasure in editing any and all content produced by the pair, staying up until 4am to edit the latest and greatest Minecraft videos. By the end of 2014, the boys had amassed a total of 14 subscribers. Craig became depressed and would no longer go anywhere near any kind of editing software for a long while, claiming that all his hard work had led up to nothing. Deciding that they did not have the right angle they began to go with different titles, first going by The MiltonCast, then MiltonPlays and finally Blockfuckers420 before settling on the name that had brought them so much joy in the past, MiltonCraft in early 2015. During this time, Milton handled all editing, while Craig remained in his dark period, not sleeping and barely eating. On March 8th 2015 the first MiltonCraft video went live, amassing a total of 4 likes in 2 weeks. The boys had gone viral.Category:Characters